1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal polyester resin composition.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal polyester is applied as materials of electric and electronic parts and optical parts because of its satisfactory moldability, high heat resistance and strength, and excellent insulation properties.
Usually, a resin molding made of a liquid crystal polyester is often obtained by molding using a resin composition prepared by adding a reinforcing filler to a liquid crystal polyester so as to improve a mechanical strength. However, there was a problem that, when electric and electronic parts, and optical parts are produced from a resin molding containing such a reinforcing filler added therein, foreign particulate matters (particles) are likely to be generated on a surface of the parts. The generation of such particles may cause a decrease in yield of parts in the assembling step, and malfunction when the product is used.
With respect to the generation of particles, JP-A-2008-239950 discloses that the generation of particles on a surface of parts can be prevented by defining surface roughness of a liquid crystal polyester resin molding containing a fiber-shaped filler.